Episode 60
The eighth episode of Hetalia: World Series (sixtieth overall of the series) was broadcast on May 14, 2010. It adapts the strips Grandpa Rome and Germania, Italy Observation Diary and Boss Spain's Control of Southern Italy. Plot Summary Grandpa Rome and Germania A note reads that it is BC in Europe, when Ancient Rome and Germania lived. Rome brags about how he met a cute girl, drank some wine, then got into a fight and won. Germania then interrupts him to suggest he talk about other things like politics, instead of girls and fighting. Rome then becomes worried that he'll only be able to talk about maritime products. Italy Observation Diary Germany narrates that although he has no clue why he's in an alliance with Italy (who plays with a squirrel, only for it to bite his finger), he has decided to write a daily observation diary about him: At 6AM, Germany notes that Italy always winds up in bed beside him for some strange reason. Three hours later at 9AM, Germany then notes that a bucket fell on Italy's head from the sky. The next hour (10AM), he narrates that Italy went to chase after one of Greece's cats, and they had to apologize to Greece for it. Three hours after that (at 1PM), Germany finds Italy with a collection of white flags for the war. Germany then narrates that he preached to him about what a soldier was. At 2:30PM, Germany notes that Italy fell into a pit trap created by England (as Italy cries for Germany to help get him out). Germany wonders if Italy is part of Napoleon's army. At 3PM on the dot, Italy stops what he does to take a siesta. Germany then realizes that Italy never folds his clothes, and decides to handle folding them for him. The following hour, Germany states that after waking up, Italy had to fight with a cat over his pizza (as Italy and the cat argue over it). Finally, at 5PM, Germany notes that something is going on with Italy and Japan in the kitchen. The two inform him that they finished making onigiri, which he finds delicious. As the day ends, Germany finds Italy in bed at his side again and narrates that it's already the 28th time he's doing the observation, and he still doesn't understand him. Boss Spain and Chibiromano In the Chibitalia era, Austria informs Spain that he'll give him custody of the older Italy brother, while the younger one sobs at the idea of being separated. The overjoyed Spain thinks to himself that he's finally got his own henchman, and how Austria turned out to be so nice even though they misunderstood each other. However, Spain soon comes across Romano sleeping on the floor and snoring, with food scattered about. He then realizes that Austria only gave him custody because of Romano being a problem child. Boss and Henchman, Do Your Best Spain informs Romano that since he's the boss now, he'll have to be sure to listen to what he says. Romano remarks that it would have been better if his boss was a pretty girl, much to Spain's annoyance. He then orders Romano to clean his house, but Romano (busy eating pizza) responds that he doesn't know how to. Later, Spain confesses to France that he doesn't have the confidence to be Romano's boss. France eagerly demands that Spain give Romano over to him, but Spain then refuses to. Post-Credits Teaser Germania glares. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *France *Spain *Austria *Chibitalia *Chibi Romano *Greece (non-speaking cameo) *Rome *Germania Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *France: Masaya Onosaka *Spain: Go Inoue *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Rome: Hozumi Gōda *Germania: Kishô Taniyama *Chibitalia, Chibi Romano, Cat: Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *France: J. Michael Tatum *Spain: Dave Trosko *Austria: Chuck Huber *Rome: Christopher R. Sabat *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Chibi Romano: Colleen Clinkenbeard Trivia *The opening segment is from the first strip of the omake to Together with Grandpa Rome from Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2. The other two stories in the episode were from the Extra Stories collection of the original webcomic, with Observation Diary being an oneshot done in 2008 while Boss Spain was an older strip series. *In the original Observation Diary strip, Italy was naked in all of his sleeping instances, and Germany originally became annoyed at the fact that Italy would sleep naked (rather than him not folding his clothing). Greece's design is also changed yet again, with his hairstyle not resembling the one shown in the original manga. *The outfit that Austria wears in Boss Spain and Chibiromano (much like the one he wore in Episode 48) is based on an outfit shown in the special edition booklet for volume 2, though it was a child version of Austria depicted wearing it and not the teenage version. *The color style of the Boss Spain segment also changes from the washed-out "watercolor" style of the Chibitalia stories to a more normal palette after the scene with Austria. The title card picture with Romano sitting on the wall was also loosely adapted from an illustration that Himaruya had done for the second strip series of Boss Spain. *Though Germania has green eyes and a side braid in his hair in the manga, his eyes were changed to blue for the anime and the braid was removed, presumably due to being difficult to draw. Romano also originally wore a green blouse and violet breeches (as shown in a colored illustration), while in the anime the blouse is pink and the breeches are blue. *While the younger version of Romano (called Chibiromano in the episode) was originally voiced by Daisuke Namikawa in his cameo in Episode 01, he was recast for his extended role in this season, with Aki Kanada (Chibitalia's voice actress) providing his voice. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes